User talk:Master Jonathan/Archive 1
Wookieepedia block appeal: Wetrosky, April 1, 2013 Master Jonathan you have banned me from Wookieepedia because I deleted a page zombie ewok which I understand was in the Force Unleashed 3 article I deleted because just read it. It should be on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. Please lift my ban for I didn't know it was canon. Wetrosky (talk) 19:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Please undo my block. I erased the page I was warned about because it said for the page to be deleted immediately and so I did and I only did it once look at the history of the page please if you don't believe me, and I deleted zombie ewok cause I thought it wasn't canon and it had no sources. People always get mad at me for that so I thought it was rule on every page. I am sorry I did it I won't delete a page again I promise. So pleas un ban me. Wetrosky (talk) 20:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I might be willing to listen to you, except that you were warned not to blank pages yesterday. The reason why you blanked it is irrelevant; per the blocking policy, you only get one warning. The fact that you repeated the same offense, again irrelevant of the reason, literally one day after the initial warning means that it's going to take more than another warning to set you straight. Therefore at this time, I am not unblocking you. :Additionally, I will point out that simply blanking a page is never acceptable, even if you believe the page is fanon. If you feel that the page should be deleted, then you should instead tag it with so it can be reviewed by an administrator. Specifically note that blanking a page does not delete the page; only administrators have the technical ability to delete pages. :Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 20:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Why I didn't know that you aren't allowed to delete pages. I know that you aren't supposed to erase pages but, I thought I could to non canon please lift my block I mean just give me a second chance I won't do it again please. I won't do it again I swear I'll do anything. I didn't know. Wetrosky (talk) 20:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I find the argument that you "didn't know" hard to swallow since you were explicitly told not to yesterday. That warning clearly stated, "If a page should be deleted, it should be marked with the delete template, after which an administrator can delete it." I'm having trouble understanding how anyone could legitimately read that and not understand that only admins can delete pages. Your argument just doesn't hold water. :::Also, please sign your posts properly, that means typing just ~~~~ and nothing else. Don't manually type your username or a timestamp; those are automatically produced when you type ~~~~. (This isn't affecting your appeal; it's just mildly annoying me. :P) Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 20:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::I read it but unfortunately I didn't know it meant to that extent. Meaning I found out that the first page I erased was bad. Its just I didn't know I could erase a Fanon like page. Could you just give me a second chance. Please I admit I didn't know it was bad. Just unblock me. I won't do it again. It's just that I don't know why you blocked me just cause I deleted obviously false facts. Could you please tell me what's so bad about deleting a page really not based on any real factsWetrosky (talk) 20:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Because a's stu'p'id as it sounds, the Zombie Ewok is '''r'eal. I know 'i't, or rather the game 'l'isted as its appearance, doesn't have any sources listed, but we obtained the in'f'''ormation fr'o'm an inside s'o'urce at Lucasfi'l'm/Disney. It's just that our '''s'ource has a bad sense of timing. :::::As for blanking (which is what you did, not deleting, which again only admins have the technical ability to do), there's two things wrong with it: First, it doesn't flag the page for administrator attention; an inappropriate page must be fully and technically deleted to remove the page history from the view of readers, which blanking does not accomplish. Second, a user that doesn't immediately see why it was blanked is likely to assume that the blanking was simple vandalism, leading to the problem page continuing to exist and not being properly brought to the attention of administrators. :::::Finally, after considering things here, I've decided to reduce your block to '''1 day. Note that I am not unblocking you completely; the fact remains that you still continued to blank pages after being warned not to do so. In the future, the correct course of action if you at all don't understand a warning is to stop and ask the user, or any administrator, to clarify for you. Attempting to interpret it yourself is likely to lead to, as in this case, mis''interpretation and a subsequent block for repeating the offense. 'Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers)' 21:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh my gosh seriously this isn't funny I edited an Apirl Fools Article. Gosh dang it. It's an April Fools Prank I fell into. Okay very funny, Ha Ha. That wasn't a real article. Could you just unblock me c'mon please do it. I thought some person just made that article to troll people. Okay you got me. So please unblock me. That was a cruel, but funny prank. Wetrosky (talk) 21:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::As I said above, I've reduced the block from 2 weeks to 24 hours. The fact is that users are expected to be familiar with all of Wookieepedia's policies, and the vandalism policy clearly lists "''Replacing the text of an article or a section of an article with blank text." as the first example of vandalism. It doesn't say that you can do it under certain circumstances. So the original offense is still there, just lessened in severity. Bottom line, if you aren't sure whether something is allowed, ask first. The saying that "it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission" doesn't apply here. Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 21:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wookieepedia block appeal: Wetro, January 25, 2014 Hello agian I have been signing my name but, I changed my wiki name recently and it hasn't been signing my name correctly. If you could give me advice to change this that would be appreciated and reduce or abolish me ban. Wetro 04:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC) See there it is, it doesn't provide a link to my user page. Also I know there was a previous warning but, it was almost 6 months ago. Lots of things have happened since then and I forgot I had gotten a previous warning. Wetro 04:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Well I can see you aren't responding to me, I guess I will have to wait this out. Wetro 03:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I've been busy all day today and couldn't get on until it was time for the Mofference, which I had then to deal with first. To fix your signature, you need to go to , remove everything in the "Custom signature:" box, and remove the checkmark (or tick, depending on what variety of English you speak) from the box immediately below that. That will return you to the default signature. Show me that you can do that, and I will consider reducing your block. But you have to show me that you can listen first before I will consider it. Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 04:14, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::There sorry it took me some time I have been busy lately. As you can see I did as you asked. Wetro (talk) 00:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you. Since it has already been two weeks, I will commute your block to time served in a few moments. Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 05:37, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Wetro (talk) 06:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::It still says I am blocked. Wetro (talk) 19:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Your IP address was likely autoblocked. Assuming that was the case, any autoblocks would now be expired, as they are only for 24 hours at a time and it has now been 24 hours since I unblocked you. So you should be able to edit now. Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 05:39, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Wiki customization help Hello, excuse me, I followed the link on your user page on Wookieepedia here, and I'm hoping you can help me out, please. I'm the Founder of the Think Tank wiki, (if that link doesn't work, just enter madmareksthinktank.wikia.com into your browser). I'm looking to customize my wiki to look and function like Wookieepedia. I already asked at Community Central, but they don't know how to do it. What I want to customize is basically: *The Home Page. *The Forums. (Which are enabled and are working, but I just want them to work like Wookieepedia's ones). *Add a Wallpaper and customize my wiki logo and title appearance. *Talk Pages with automatic custom welcome messages, and to look Wookieepedia's. *And finally, to create Templates like Wookieepedia's. Just to clarify, I'm not trying to copy Wookieepedia, I'm merely using it as a general example of what I have in mind. I really hope you can help. Thank you.--[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "We speak, we learn, thats what we're for" '' 17:58, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :While I don't have the time necessary to provide a lot of direct, hands-on technical help to other wikis, I am more than willing and able to answer a few questions. I can tell you that if you want forums like Wookieepedia's, you should disable Wikia's Forum extension/feature, because that creates the message board–like forums that you currently have there. Then use Forum:Index as a template to set up your own Wookieepedia-style forums. As for talk pages, disable Message Wall if you want them to work like Wookieepedia's. Automatic welcome messages can be set up through the Wikia welcome tool; see for details on that. Wallpapers are something I've never dealt with, so I can't help you there; likewise with the main page. As for templates, what kind of templates? Many can simply be copied over; others may require some CSS or JavaScript to work properly. If you need help porting a template over, feel free to post in the Senate Hall forum if you need help with that; we're usually willing to help find the bit of code you need. '''Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 21:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, that's so much more helpful. I'll get to work right away. Don't worry about the wallpaper, I'm sure there are other wikians who know about. Thanks again!--[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "We speak, we learn, thats what we're for" '' 12:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Forum help I have disabled the Wikia-style message boards and I created a test forum, but two things appear to wrong with it, first, on the forum table, under the create box, it says: 'DPL Forum: Too few categories'. What does that mean and how do I get rid of it? Secondly, I entered a topic into the create box and clicked create, but it then wanted to create a '''talk page that had nothing to do with the forum! Can you please help me with these problems?[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "We speak, we learn, thats what we're for" '' 13:14, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'm so stupid, sorry I bothered you again, I didn't realize that the "Forum:Index" link you gave me was to my wiki. I'll fix it all now. Thanks again.--[[User:MadMarek| MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "We speak, we learn, thats what we're for" '' 13:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I made a few tweaks to get it to work right; check out your recent changes. Most importantly, the category or categories specified in the forum code must be on every page in that forum in order for those pages to show up on the forum page. '''Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 23:50, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I thank you greatly. Please feel free to join our discussions in the future.--[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "We speak, we learn, thats what we're for" '' 13:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi there again, I have created another forum on my wiki, and I have remembered to put in the category link like you said, but now, (on the new forum), the forum title, forum edited, and the forum editor, won't show. Could this have to do with the tweaks that you made? Unfortunately, I didn't check the recent changes for the first forum in time, so it would be useful to know how to tweak the forums myself, if you don't mind.--[[User:MadMarek| MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "We speak, we learn, thats what we're for" '' 15:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed (diff). Be careful of typos; the parameter and tag names must be exact or it will break. As for details on tweaking them, read the help page at w:c:madmareksthinktank:Help:Wiki-style_forums. '''Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 00:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks a mil!--[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "We speak, we learn, thats what we're for" '' 12:13, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm Hello there, I'm back. Alright, you said I could go to the Senate Hall Forum on Wookieepedia and ask for the coding for certain templates, guess what, I asked, and...the thread was deleted! Perhaps you could please give me an answer to this, the template, Template:Infobox and the template, Template:Forumtable, to get templates like that on my wiki, do I need to get the coding from someone, or can I just copy them over?--[[User:MadMarek| MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 13:35, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :I have absolutely no clue why Tope would have deleted that. I certainly don't see it as "off-topic". I'll have to talk to him about that when I get a chance. In the meantime, try asking Grunny directly on his talk page; he would be the most likely to know. I unfortunately don't keep track of what CSS and JS is necessary for each template, so I can't answer myself. '''Master Jonathan (Jedi Council Chambers) 20:39, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you, I'll talk to him ASAP, sorry, I was just a bit frustrated.--[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ''']] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 16:18, March 21, 2014 (UTC)